Just a Dream
by Sapphire Elliore
Summary: One just knows and waits for a long time. The other is in denial. Names are called, identities are questioned, secrets are revealed. It turns out the person they both have been looking for is just so close to them. But then again, sometimes things don't end up like they should be and dreams are...dreams. LadyNoir; Post-Reveal AU.
1. ONE

_**A/N:**_ _Yes, I'm more of an A/N type of person. But hi! Welcome to the start of Just A Dream! This is a multi-chaptered fic so if you want to read a one-shot first, that's okay. (May I recommend Squeeze Theorem? #spon) Anyways, before you read the story I suggest you listen to Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie's version of my story's title sake (i don't want name sake because it is a TITLE; because srsly it is hella good)-but that's just a rec!_

 _Please do kindly shower me with reviews and faves if you want to! It keeps me alive (also motivated). Also I apologize in advance for some grammatical errors, misspellings, and other stuff. You can point it out too (please I suck at trying to find my own mistakes)._

 _*insert disclaimer here*_

 _('o')Sapphire('o')_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This will follow a post-reveal LadyNoir AU. But the uncommon route (i think, i think.)_

 _ **One**_

THE MOMENT ADRIEN AGRESTE, in his ethereal Chat Noir form heard the question from _his_ _Lady_ herself, made his stomach churn.

"Where's Adrien? Adrien?!"

So he did what he did. He ducked down behind a solidified clump of the Horrificator's slime and shouted back.

"Yeah, I'm here!" In the most 'Adrien voice' he could manage. _The problem with having double identities arise when you are trying to disguise your_ _ **own voice**_ _beneath your disguise._

Then he heard her sigh in relief. A brief thought passed his mind, and made him question his lady back.

"Is Marinette here?!"

He swear he could sense that he could hear the stutter in Ladybug's voice.

"Y-yeah! All of them!" Ladybug reassured.

And then of course, after that song number fiasco that made him think, as much as he adores his friends and especially Ladybug, who was, by the way the only girl that managed to make him swoon, he knew they can never make it to a proper musical.

But at least they managed to save them all again. Another day for him of saving people, the normal _Chat Noir business._ And also another day of his Lady's identity be a mystery. _The real and very normal Chat Noir- or Adrien Agreste, to be really honest with himself._

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you? Geez." Plagg sighs as he now digs in his usual piece of Camembert. "Don't you trust Ladybug? Marinette's safe." His kwami continues, as it (or he) delightfully savours his treat.

 _What?_

"Plagg, I'm not thinking about Marinette." Adrien insists.

"Really? Because that's not the face you make when you think about Ladybug and boy do I know that face, and I'm saying it right now; _it's not the face you were making just then_." His kwami reasoned out as it sat comfortably on his dresser.

"And what made you think that for all people it would be Marinette?" Adrien asked again.

He swore Plagg gave him a _you-kidding-me-I-have-to-deal-with-this_ look.

But then his kwami smirked.

"It's not like you _were really, really_ worrying about her even though you just heard Ladybug ask for you." Plagg replied, albeit holding a sarcastic tone.

"I am a good friend, Plagg. She just disappeared. We didn't even hear her ask for help. She just disappeared and Alya was freaked out but then at least Ladybug checked out on her and she's okay but still I never did get to see her so-"

Plagg was just looking at him, as if to say, _not worried my arse._

"I am rationing your cheese." He firmly said.

"WHAT?! Here I am, just merely doing you a service of helping you clear your head on _who you're really thinking about_ and now I get this?!" Plagg dramatically explained.

Adrien chuckled. Sometimes he really liked seeing his kwami riled up just because of food.

" _because_ we're still getting the new supply and it doesn't come until next week so unless you want a replacement for cheese, suit yourself." Adrien replied, smiling at his kwami.

He really hates Plagg sometimes.

Tonight was one of days-or nights? Because it was already his time to lay his head on a bed and put himself to sleep.

And now all he can think about is Marinette. Shockingly, it was usually Ladybug.

Now it was his timid yet really, really amazing classmate, and friend _?_ (that is still a question because they can't have a proper, friend-like conversation) that bothers his mind.

 _Was she safe?_

 _"Don't you trust Ladybug?" Right. Because Marinette was safe. Right._

 _You'll see her tomorrow, idiot._

So he turns to find a comfortable position,closes his eyes, and relaxes.

 _Thinking about Ladybug never_ _ **bugged**_ _him like this._

His eyes open again, and he sighs.

 _This is why I don't listen to Plagg sometimes._

Because he was thinking about Marinette, and was really bugged -see there was even a pun there.

It's not even about worrying about his _princess'_ safety, it was more of a tallying-of-reasons-why-I-am-worrying and he is really worrying about his state of feelings here.

They were two people, Ladybug was his idol and crush but Marinette was-

And there's where he holds his thought. He knows what it is, he knows what the next words are.

Is this the way of the universe to tell him that he was only idolizing Ladybug (but he still trusts her as a friend and partner)?

Because right now, the words he had been holding never left him so sure of their meaning.

He was really sure.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Reviews and faves are appreciated! Stay tuned for the next update! Oh, and you can drop by my tumblr ( darkhufflephan) to say hi or share ideas or just fangirl and stuff!_

 _('o')Sapphire('o')_


	2. TWO

_**A/N:** Thanks for all the likes and faves! I'm still setting the sotry to its plot, as you might have noticed from the previous chapter (it'll be more of an intro and stuff) but anyways, onwards we go! _

_*disclaimer here*_

 _ **TWO**_

JUST BECAUSE SHE HEARS THE WORRIED VOICE OF THE GUY SHE HAD BEEN CRUSHING ON FOR YEARS being concerned for _her,_ does not mean she is entitled—required, more of a resulting requirment actually, to stay up late and stare at her best friend Alya's _Ladyblog._

That's actually okay, to be fair, she likes seeing Alya be passionate about what she likes and shares her opinons to the world—which in this case is about an _alter ego/version_ of hers and a silly alley cat whose identity is a big question mark for her.

 _Probably._

But the thing about tonight is that she isn't looking or _checking_ if her bestfriend made a progress concerning Ladybug's true identity (she actually thinks she's real _lucky_ because her friends keeps jumping on the wrong bandwagon), no—she's actually browsing about _Chat Noir._

Majority of her theories are way off, Marinette sighs as she switches off her computer and goes to her bed.

Because after then events that transpired today all she can think about is how _similar_ Chat Noir and Adrien are. The voice, some mannerisms – she can actually even say that Chat Noir is another version of Adrien Agreste, the free version. Not the not-payed thing, because that is a very lame joke, Chat Noir embodies his freedom. The less (not _not_ ) poster boy image of perfection version.

Because let's face it, she thinks Chat Noir is really _hot._ ( _Sometimes, she insists. Sometimes.)_

As much as she doesn't want to really impose the sudden theory she has- -more of an underlying suspicion on her partner and good friend, she can't help but think about the times that Adrien disappears as Chat Noir appears.

And some of his mannerisms can be attributed to Chat Noir as well.

 _And that isn't fair for the both of them because she thinks of it now and she musn't really impose this because she doesn't even want to reveal her identity to Chat Noir and now here she was thinking, and being suspicous of his identity and- **oh my goodness for all the people you can think of as Chat Noir Marinette, it had to be that guy who you can't even talk to really well.**_

She really doesn't know why or how but now that the thought is being entertained in her head, the more she really can't stop thinking about it.

"Tikki?" she whispers in the dim room.

"M-marinette? Something wrong?" Her _adorable_ (yes she is) kwami replied, rousing from her sleep.

"Oh, Tikki, I'm sorry I thought you were awake." Marinette apologizes. She did feel her kwami squirming beside her.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't really that much asleep. What is it, Marinette?" Tikki asks, as she flies and lands to Marinette's now outstretched hand.

"Do you think it's time I let Chat know who I am?" Marinette asks.

Tikki stares at her for a while. "Do you have an idea on who he is?" Her kwami then asks.

"Well..." Marinette trails off for a while, thinking if this was a good idea to share at somewhere around midnight to her kwami. "I might have my suspicions." She finishes.

"So you feel guilty for being suspicious and so you want to settle a compromise between you and Chat Noir so that you won't feel bad?" Tikki asks again.

"Not a compromise, exactly. But more of an understanding, I know that he really wants to know, and I want to know—and maybe that'll be easier for us because what if we're in the same school then we can plan and talk and what if-"

"What if he's _Adrien?"_ The kwami interrupts.

"Tikki!" Marinette gasps in surprise. "Why-how, why do you think it's Adrien I'm being suspicious about?"

"Well, Alya did tell you Adrien was a Chat Noir potential...and also...your...crush on him?"

"Tikki, I-" Marinette huffs. "Fine. Yes, I think he can be Chat Noir, I mean anyone can be Chat Noir but really, if anyone fits the standard, I think it would be him, I guess? Like the other version of him—like how I am and then there's ladybug. But that's not really my point here."

"It's all a big _what if_ for now, Marinette. _What if_ it is _Adrien?_ What would you do?" Tikki asks.

Now that's a really good question.

She'll probably be embarassed first.

And then flustered.

Because Chat Noir was _flirting with her_. But then again, Chat Noir probably flirts with anyone.

 _Still._

"Why don't you see how things go for a while?" Tikki suggests. "Then try talking to Chat Noir if you're ready to reveal yourselves to each other."

"Yeah." _That would be a good thing to do in the meantime._ "Do you know who he is, Tikki?"

"Chat Noir? Yes. But I can't tell you. There's no fun in that."

"Really, Tikki?" Marinette replies, "Don't you think that it'll be really rude if the person in question didn't tell you himself but something else did?"

Tikki chuckles. "of course, of course, Marinette! That would really be rude!"

"Okay, I'll sleep for now. Thanks a lot, Tikki. You should rest too."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

"You too."

She sleeps with a temporarily- eased mind. She'll deal with all of this soon.

And whether or nor Chat Noir _is_ Adrien Agreste, she'll see just how she reacts to that.

But that doesn't mean she can't give the two identities an examination.

She is just curious, after all.

 _ **A/N:** There we go! TIKKI IS ADORABLE OKAY DON'T FIGHT ME! Anyways, like the usual; review are really appreciated! Also the faves and follows! Thanks for reading!_

 _(^_^)Sapphire(^_^)_


End file.
